1. Field
Embodiments relate to an electrolyte for a rechargeable lithium battery and a rechargeable lithium battery including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, interest in high-capacity batteries has been expanded due to development of, e.g., laptops and communication devices. Lithium ion batteries have drawn attention as such batteries. Rechargeable lithium ion batteries may include a positive electrode, a negative electrode, an electrolyte, and a separator.
The positive electrode has widely used LiCoO2, LiNiO2, or LiCoxNi1−xO2 in which Co is partly substituted with Ni to improve structural stability of LiNiO2, as positive active materials. The negative electrode has widely used a carbon-based material, e.g., crystalline carbon or amorphous carbon as negative active materials.
The electrolyte may play a role of transferring lithium ions between the positive and negative electrodes, and may be required to be stable in the range of voltages at which a battery is operated, as well as to rapidly transfer the ions therebetween. The electrolyte may be prepared by dissolving a lithium salt in an organic solvent.
Recently, there has been active research on such a battery with high capacity and high power corresponding to its increasing demand.